Some People Live, Some People Die
by ideasfromthebraintoscreen
Summary: Dougie Poynter and Lara Carew-Jones fight for each other as differences force them apart. Though as soon as they realise they're made for each other a terrible crash occurs. Love is stronger than life. Inspired by 'The Heart Never Lies' music video..


**Some People Live, Some People Die****  
>this oneshot fanfic was inspired by the music video for '<strong>_**The Heart Never Lies'**_**. If you've never saw it then GO CHECK IT OUT**** and then you might understand this story more****!**** I sadly d****o not own the wonderfu****l****l****y ****perfect ****and ****a****mazingly**** fit McFly boys**** I ****can only ****wish!**** (although me and Dougie are married…) ****Please R&R!**

"Dougie I'm really sorry but I just can't!"

Dougie looked at Lara and honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. How many times had a girl turned around and said this to him. How many times had a girl promised to love him forever to only then break his heart? What was wrong with him? Was he unlovable? Was he uncommitted?

"What do you mean?" asked Dougie although now he was just wishing for it over. The pain in his heart was increasing and he just wanted her to walk. He wanted it done and over with fast like a plaster. The faster you rip it of the less it's supposed to hurt, right? He didn't care what happened next, he didn't care what she said because he was heartbroken. And this time he wasn't sure his heart could be fixed.

"You're busy with the band all the time. You're always away; you're going to be going on tour for _six months_ next week and… I know it sounds selfish but I need someone. I need someone to be with me at least one day a week!" she looked up at Dougie with tear filled eyes.

Dougie's face was emotionless; he was in shock with everything. Everything was a dream, all he kept asking himself was, why him? Why did he always seem to be the punch bag for everyone to take a throw at?

Dougie nodded, defeated, "I'm sorry, your right. You're completely right, you deserve better"

Lara looked at him in surprise. She had been dreading having this conversation with him all week. She thought he would break down, go crazy, attempt to kill himself yet he had stood and taken it all. Nothing could describe how insensitive and vile Lara felt but she knew she was never good with long term relationships and knew it was better ended now before someone got hurt.

Lara quickly strode between the small distance her and Dougie were apart. She wrapped her arms around his lean frame, her head resting on his chest.

"We can still be friends Dougie" she said quietly.

Dougie's hand automatically went to Lara's hair where he gently started to stroke it. It calmed Lara, and was a Dougie-Lara thing they done every night after a stressful day at work. They would climb in to bed, then Lara would rest her head on Dougie's bare chest and he would stroke and massage her head before she drifted off to sleep with the rise and fall of his breathing. She took a deep breath in of his beautiful natural scent, and he done the same, burrowing his nose into her head.

"Sure" he replied but Lara knew it was a lie.

What hope is there for them to be just friends? Dougie loved Lara too much, and Lara loved Dougie too much. Lara still couldn't believe she was doing this, I mean maybe it's all just a nightmare. No, it was reality and it kicked her hard in the stomach as Dougie untangled himself from her.

"I better go" his face was pained. Lara shook her head, not quite believing she was causing all this hurt for him.

"No Dougie, please don't" Dougie made for the door. Lara grabbed his wrist. "Maybe we can work something out" she cried frantically. She had been so stupid to think she could live without him. She was panicking, he was her soul mate and she was simply pushing him away. She loved him too much and was instantly regretting her choice to separate from him.

"Lara, don't you understand? You deserve so much better than this! I'm worthless and you're so much more than that. Your beautiful and talented and have so much love in you…" he trailed off, shaking his head. He blinked, trying desperately to hold back the tears until he reached his car out front.

"Dougie, this is a mistake! Please don't go!" Lara sunk to her knees, reality stinging hard.

"You know they say that if you love someone enough, you'll set them free" Dougie looked down at her, before he took a deep breath and carried on, "And I love you so much" Dougie's voice cracked before he headed for the door, tears streaming down his face.

"Dougie…" Lara whispered.

Dougie slowly shut the door behind him, using all his strength not to look back at her. He knew that for her sake this was best. He didn't want fame to ruin her like it had done to him. She was an innocent normal girl who should live an untroubled carefree life, with a guy that hadn't been poisoned with fame. Dougie understood what she wanted, he didn't blame her; he blamed himself.

He took a step from beneath the canopy that covered her front door. It was chucking it down with rain, which wasn't all that strange for London weather. He didn't attempt to pull up his hood, and he didn't turn back round to ask Lara for an umbrella. Instead he stood for a while letting the water soak through his clothes to his skin. He closed his eyes.

There was a soft click behind him. He spun round to find Lara standing in the frame of her front door. He waited and just looked at her. She was wearing grey jogging bottoms and a light pink cashmere jumper that hugged her petite body. Her dark glossy hair was scraped back into a high ponytail. All that was on her feet were white fluffy slipper boots. These were her 'evening clothes' the clothes she snuck into after the long tiring day she had usually had. She looked so irresistible to Dougie. She was so perfect in his eye, even if he sat for the rest of his life trying, he could never find a flaw in her. It was pure love, something he had never experienced in his life before. It was a scary feeling, but oh so comforting at the same time. Even though he knew he was about to walk out of her life and let her go, he also knew he had been so lucky to have ever had the chance to have met her. For the few months they had lived together, were the best months of Dougie's life.

"I've not said goodbye" Lara sniffed, tears escaping from her soft chocolate coloured eyes.

Dougie stayed where he was. He knew if he stepped back into her flat he wouldn't be able to stop himself from discarding his choice of leaving her.

Lara stepped outside her house and into the rain. It only took a few seconds before her clothes clung to her and her top became see-through. It was like a twisted romantic film.

She wrapped one arm around his neck, as the other one crept into his soft sand-coloured hair. She held his face for a moment, just looking into his hypnotic beautiful blue eyes before slowly moving her lips closer and closer to his. Their mouths locked and they passionately kissed. It was like fireworks had been set off. All Lara wanted was to live this moment over and over again. She knew she would never get sick of it. She knew that Dougie was thinking the exact same thing as he brought her closer into him, their bodies melting into one. To them the kissed lasted an eternity but to onlookers into only lasted a mere minute. A mere minute they shared body-heat and oxygen. That's all it was but to them it was realisation that the other one couldn't live without the other.

Lara wasn't sure if she was crying or if it was the rain. She didn't know if she was shivering from the coldness or in excitement at the fact she had found 'the true love' of her life.

They broke away and just stood hugging in the pouring rain.

Dougie was the first to move. He grabbed Lara's hand and led her to his car. She climbed in the passenger seat as he got in behind the wheel. He turned the heating on as fast as he could. It was nice, just sitting there with the rain pounding furiously above their heads.

"Please don't leave me Dougie" Lara whispered sincerely. Dougie wasn't sure he could if he had wanted to. They were meant to be and that was for sure.

"I promise" Dougie vowed.

He started the engine and turned on the window wipers.

"Where are you taking me?" Lara asked smiling tiredly but she was happy, so extremely happy that everything was going to be okay.

Dougie looked across at her, taking her hand.

"To where we went on our first date" he grinned.

Lara's smile widened if that was possible, "You're so unbelievably cute" she sighed.

Dougie reversed out the public parking spot before leaving Lara's road. He drove slowly as winds started to pick up; it was obvious a storm was a brewing. It was only a five minute drive to their destination. Dougie crept along the road carefully before pulling into a car park. Lara opened her eyes from where she had dosed of slightly. Her smile was so wide and dazzling you would have been able to see it from space. They were parked in a small car park overlooking a small harbour filled with mismatching boats. It had been where their first date had taken place. They were supposed to have had a romantic walk on the beach but it had been the exact same terrible weather. So instead Dougie had run out the car to the fish and chip shop, which was to their right. He had soon run back out to Lara who was waiting patiently in the car, the heating on full blast. Then they had feasted on big fat brown sauce covered chips and a greasy fried pizza. Dougie had found a blanket in his boot and they had sat together in the back, talking and getting to know each other better.

Now they were here again. Dougie cut the engine then undone his seat belt. He slid between the two front seats and into the back. He reached into the boot and brought out the exact same tartan blanket they had used that first night to keep warm.

"Come here m'love" Dougie said softly to Lara. Lara's eyes sparkled as she also slid between the two front seats and joined Dougie. Dougie lay down and opened his arms. One thing that Dougie was certainly good at was giving hugs. Lara collapsed into his arms and they stayed like that hours. The weather got worse as the clock ticked by. It was oddly nice to hear the wind howling outside and to know your safe inside.

The couple must have fallen asleep as they woke up much later in the night to the crashing of waves.

Lara yawned and stretched.

"We should really get back" she mumbled sadly. Like Dougie, she didn't want to leave but knew that they needed to if they didn't want to get caught in the flood that was now starting. The waves dived over the harbour wall making up Dougie's mind.

"Your right" he sighed before kissing her on the forehead. They both climbed into the front and took one last look around them. It would always be a place full of fond memories. Dougie started the engine for the last time that night. He slowly reversed the car. They could hear the car tyres disturb the now centimetre deep water that coated the car park.

Dougie looked behind him making sure they were in the clear before pulling out into the road. That's when he and Lara spotted it. It was the local fishing lorry delivering fish to the fish and chip shop. It was coming to them at full speed. The shocked driver slammed on the breaks but it was hopeless. The tyres simply slid on the water and kept on going. Dougie's foot attacked the accelerator but again it was hopeless. The lorry smashed into the back of the small car which held Lara and Dougie. It sent them flying over the harbour wall and crashing into the raging waves below. There was a huge splash as they went under then complete silence.

The cold nipped at both Dougie and Lara's skin. The car was completely engulfed in water; they had sunk so low that even if they had found a way out in the complete darkness they would never be able to have held their breath for that long to swim to the surface. They had had little time to take a breath before they had fallen in as it was.

All they knew is that they had seconds to live, and they wanted those last seconds to be with each other. Dougie felt around until he came across Lara. His hands cradled her face. Even though he couldn't see a thing, he still had her happy face imprinted in his brain. Lara felt Dougie cup her face and followed his arms along to his body. She then wrapped them around him, floating closer to him. It was then that the two decided to share what little oxygen they had left together. They both brought their lips together and kissed like they had never kissed before. This time the kiss did last ages. Maybe it was because they were helping each other have hope or maybe god was being kind and letting them have a proper goodbye but no scientist could have ever explained how they were still conscious. Lara blinked her eyes open and was sure she could see Dougie's piercing blue ones staring back at her through the blackness. Her lungs felt like they were about to explode, she was becoming light-headed but she wasn't finished yet. She leaned in once more and gave out her last ounce of energy, pouring her soul in this one last kiss.

At exactly the same time, Dougie and Lara, who were intertwined with each other, floated into nothingness. The world became nothing to them as they were carried out to a place where they would live on together forever. No, they didn't go to heaven. No, they didn't go to hell; they went to none of these places. Instead they basked in their own memories. As Lara and Dougie slept they both had the same memory flash across their closed eyelids. Neither did Dougie or Lara's sleeping minds ever get sick of it as it was the moment when they had both realised they couldn't live without each other…

**This was just a little oneshot I had been wanting to do for a while so please review and tell me what you think:D Hope I didn't depress anyone, I know it's kinda heavy stuff but the idea's been in my head for quite some time now and it needed to escape!**

**Love you in a non-pervy way… haha BYEEEEEE xx  
>P.S. do you like my oneshot, d'you think I should do more oneshot or short story styled fanfics?:)<strong>


End file.
